Summer Camping
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Rukia sakit saat kemah musim panas, dan sebenarnya ia memaksakan diri untuk mengikutinya, karena takut tak bertemu Ichigo. IchixRuki


IchiRuki is one of my fav couple.... so Kazuka juga udah beberapa kali ya nongol disini.....

Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

****Summer Camping****

Kereta itu terus melaju, melewati pepohonan, sungai, dan terkadang tebing-tebing kecil. Mata coklat itu memandang keluar, tangannya tertumpu pada bingkai jendela, rambut oranyenya tertiup angin dari jendela kereta yang terbuka sepenuhnya. Sementara si rambut hitam disampingnya, mata ungunya cuma terus menunduk, sesekali mendesah, sepertinya perasaannya sedang tidak nyaman.

"Hey, Rukia, nikmati, dong. Jarang-jarang kan kita bisa menikmati liburan musim panas seperti ini ?"

"Eh, maaf."

"Kau kenapa ? Sakit, ya ?" Ichigo mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Rukia, si mata ungu itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok." Rukia mengibaskan tangan Ichigo.

"Kamu sakit, Kuchiki-san ?" Orihime dari bangku bagian belakang Rukia, melipat tangannya diatas kursi tempat duduk Rukia.

"Tidak, kok, Inoue." Rukia memalsukan senyumnya.

"Oh, iya Ishida-kun, kamu bawa bekal untuk disana, tidak ?" Orihime mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Rukia kepada Ishida yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya." Ishida menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan ikut-ikutan melihat keluar seperti Ichigo.

"Asyik ! Liburan musim panas itu sangat menyenangkan ya ?!" Orihime berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Mereka akan pergi berkemah di daerah hutan dekat pantai, tapi cuma berempat, karena si tinggi besar, alias si Sado itu, tidak ikut.

"Kamu tidak senang, ya, Rukia ?" Ichigo masih bingung terhadap sikap Rukia hari ini.

"Tidak, aku senang."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa bilang senang, wajahmu saja seperti itu." Ichigo memalingkan mukanya dari Rukia.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mempedulikan itu." Rukia membuat wajahnya lebih ceria lagi.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu. Tapi kalau sakit bilang, ya."

"Hei, aya siap-siap, sebentar lagi sampai !" Orihime menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Kereta itu pun berhenti di depan sebuah tempat wisata. Di bagian depan ada sebuah gerbang dari tanaman, menandakan ini adalah wilayah wisata alam. Menurut Orihime yang mengajak mereka semua hari ini, tempat ini merupakan tempat untuk menikmati liburan musim panas yang paling menyenangkan. Di salah satu bagian dari luasnya tempat ini, ada seperti hutan kecil, dengan tepi sebuah pantai, dimana bisa digunakan sebagai tempat berkemah. Dan rencananya kali ini mereka berempat akan berkemah disini selama empat hari.

"Sampai !!!" Orihime melonjak-lonjak saat tiba di tempat itu.

"Disini, ya ?" Ichigo berjalan sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

Rukia duduk diatas sebuah batu. Daerah ini sepi, mungkin tidak banyak orang yang memilih tempat yang agak gelap, serta pohonnya lebih banyak ini. Tangan kanannya ditempelkan lagi kedahinya. Panas. Tapi ia tak ingin teman-temannya mengetahui ini. Seseorang pun berjongkok di depannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Ichigo.... Ah, aku tidak apa-apa ! Ayo kita nikmati liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan ini !!" Rukia bangkit dari duduknya, dan meloncat. Pemandangan aneh, menurut Ichigo.

"Hari ini kamu aneh, ya...." Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan menjauh dari Rukia.

Rukia duduk lagi, mencoba menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak lelah, dan mungkin bisa pingsan di tempat seperti ini.

Dia jadi sedikit menyesal kenapa tadi malah memutuskan ikut acara ini, padahaljika ia cuma tinggal dirumah pasti ceritanya tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi kalau dia tidak ikut, berarti....

"Wooyy.... Rukia !! Cepat kesini, mau makan atau tidak ?" tanya Ichigo memanggil Rukia yang masih duduk diatas batu itu.

"Iya...." Rukia menjawab dengan malas, menghampiri mereka bertiga yang sedang menggelar bermacam-macam makanan yang dibawa oleh Ishida. Rukia pun duduk disebelah Ichigo.

"Wah, Ishida-kun, terima kasih, ya, makanannya banyak sekali !!" Orihime mulai mengambil satu makanan kesukaannya yang memang dipesan khusus olehnya pada Ishida, sandwich.

"Mmm... Enak...." Orihime mengunyah sandwich ukuran besar itu.

Ichigo cuma mengambil dua tusuk odango yang ada.

"Mau ?" Ichigo menawarkannya pada Rukia yang kelihatan sangat tidak bersemangat.

Rukia meraihnya, dan memakannya dengan pelan. Ichigo yang melihatnya jadi merasa sedikit prihatin. Tanpa basa-basi lagi disentuhnya dahi Rukia, benar apa tidak kecurigaannya kalau Rukia sedang sakit.

"Kamu panas, Rukia !" serunya panik.

Mata Rukia melebar, mengibaskan lagi tangan itu dengan cepat.

"Memang kan, ini musim panas, matahari juga terasa panas. Tadi kan kita sempat berjalan di bawah matahari, wajar saja kalau panas, bodoh !" Rukia menggalak.

"Iya, ya. Tapi semangat, dong, ini kan cuma bisa dirasakan satu tahun sekali bodoh !!" Ichigo membalas perkataan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum. Entah itu palsu atau memang tulus.

"Ishida-kun, temani aku ke sana ?" Orihime menunjukkan arah selatan.

"Kemana ?" Ishida mengunyah makanan.

"Aku mau membeli gulali !!" Orihime memunculkan gaya _childish_ khasnya.

"Iya, iya, ayo...." Ishida berdiri, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Orihime.

Sekarang tinggalah Ichigo dan Rukia, cuma berdua. Ichigo jadi bingung harus memulai berbicara apa.

"Mmmm...." mencoba memancing Rukia mengomentari kata-katanya.

Tapi Rukia cuma diam.

"Rukia..."

"Apa ?"

"Tidak jadi. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Apa ?!"

"Bukan. Hal yang tidak penting."

"Sebenarnya kamu mau bilang apa ?"

"Mau bilang kalau aku...."

"Kamu kenapa ?"

Ichigo diam sebentar, sebenarnya sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Tidak ah."

Rukia mengubah raut mukanya menjadi sebal. Terkadang ia jengkel juga dengan Ichigo. Namun.......

"Kurosaki-kun mau ?" Orihime tiba-tiba datang dengan dua gulali ukuran besar. Ia memang punya nafsu makan yang besar.

"Boleh." Ichigo mengambil satu.

Lalu ia menggigit gulali itu. Tapi kemudian mencubit sedikit gulali itu dan memasukkannya ke mulut Rukia secara paksa.

"Ichigo !!" Rukia terkejut, dan secara spontan memukul kepala Ichigo.

Tapi Ichigo cuma tertawa. Rukia jadi heran, padahal biasanya Ichigo langsung membalasnya, paling tidak mengejeknya dengan ata-kata aneh.

"Kenapa kamu malah tertawa ?"

"Tidak. Berarti kamu memang Rukia yang biasanya."

Rukia mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Habis hari ini kamu kelihatan aneh. Murung terus. Apa ada yang kamu pikir ? Atau kamu sakit ?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa !"

"Iya...iya...."

"Kurosaki, bantu aku mendirikan kemah." Ishida membongkar tas ranselnya.

Ichigo mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun mencoba mendirikan dua kemah itu, untung saja, daerah ini sepi, jadi mereka bisa leluasa menikmati daerah ini.

Lebih setengah jam akhirnya kedua kemah itu berhasil berdiri. Belum terbiasa melakukannya, jadi agak merasa kesusahan.

Semuanya duduk di depan kemah masing-masing, sementara hari ini sudah sore. Tampak wajah Orihime sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Rasanya ada yang kelupaan...." ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Memangnya ada yang kelupaan ?" tanya Ishida membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mmmmhhh.... apa ya ?"

"Sore ini lumayan dingin, ya...." Rukia mendekap kedua tangannya.

"Oh, iya, rasanya aku tidak membawa selimut !" pekik Orihime.

"Bagaimana ? Masa kita harus tidur tanpa memakai selimut ? Kan dingin..." Ichigo berkata.

"Kita beli saja !" Orihime tersenyum.

"Toko terdekat dari sini kurang lebih 5 kilometer, bagaimana caranya ?"

"Mungkin masih ada kereta kesana ?"

"Kita coba saja. Biar aku yang kesana." Ishida berjalan.

"Tunggu, Ishida-kun, aku ikut !! Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, kami tinggal dulu, ya !" Orihime berlari mengejar Ishida.

Kini Ichigo dan Rukia kembali ditinggal berdua. Rukia pun berdiri, mengibaskan kotoran yang menempel di roknya, dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kemana, Rukia ?"

"Disana pantai, kan ? Aku mau kesana."

"Tunggu."

Mereka berdua pun sampai di tepi pantai itu. Sudah senja, pemandangan matahari tenggelam, atau sunset itu sangat indah. Rukia pun duduk di tepi pantainya. Ichigo juga duduk tepat disampingnya.

Rukia memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya kepalanya itu kembali pusing. Sakit yang dideritanya sejak tadi siang rupanya belum sembuh juga.

"Jangan bohong padaku." Ichigo memandang Rukia. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Rukia lagi. Rasanya panas didahinya itu semakin bertambah. Kali ini Rukia tak bisa lagi mengelak karena rasanya tubuhnya sudah melemah.

"Nih, pakai jaket dulu. Kalau kamu kedinginan, demammu bisa bertambah. Kamu mau kembali ke kemah ?"

"Tidak, disini saja, pemandangannya bagus." Rukia berkata pelan.

"Mau berbaring ?"

"Dimana ?"

Ichigo menepuk kedua kakinya yang sedang berselonjor.

Rukia seperti ingin menolak, tapi, ya sudahlah. Ia pun berbaring disitu.

"Kenapa kamu malah memaksa ikut ? Bukankan lebih enak dirumah ?"

Rukia cuma diam. Matanya terpejam.

"Rukia ?"

"Ya ?"

"Kenapa kamu malah memaksa ikut ?"

Pertanyaan itu memaksa Rukia untuk berkata yang sejujurnya.

"Kalau aku dirumah, aku tidak bisa bertemu kamu." katanya tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali, rupanya ia ingin tidur, kelelahan.

Ichigo tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia malah keduluan Rukia menyampaikannya.

Dipandangnya Rukia. Cukup lama. Sedangkan Rukia sudah lelap tertidur dipangkuannya.

Dielusnya dengan pelan dahi Rukia. Panasnya sudah agak berkurang, mungkin panas itu diperparah olehnya yang kelelahan. Bagi Ichigo, wajah Rukia terlihat cantik disaat ia tidur.Tangannya pun mengangkat kepala Rukia. Tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya sudah mendekat ke wajah Rukia, dan mungkin sudah hampir tak bisa ditarik lagi oleh perasaannya.

"Kurosaki-kun !!! Ternyata kau disini..... Ya ampun !! Apa yang mau kamu lakukan pada Kuchiki-san ??!!!" Orihime yang tiba-tiba datang memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo pada Rukia saat itu.

"Kurosaki ?" tanya Ishida yang juga ikut-ikutan datang.

Ichigo terkejut, menarik kembali wajahnya dari Rukia, dan wajahnya sudah merah semerah langit senja. Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya, mau bilang bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang bahaya. Tapi ia jadi lupa, kalau Rukia sedang berbaring dan tertidur nyenyak di kedua kakinya.

Kepala Rukia pun terhentak ke atas pasir-pasir putih pantai.

"Aw..." serunya pelan, dan tersadar dari tidurnya.

Ichigo mendengar suara itu, dan berbalik menolong Rukia.

"Maaf, Rukia... Maaf, sakit, ya....?" Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia yang habis terbentur itu.

Rukia pun tersenyum masam. Tapi untuk bangun rasanya sulit, karena tubuhnya masih agak lemah.

"Maaf, ya, ayo, kita ke kemah saja." Ichigo berinisiatif mengangkat Rukia, membopongnya menuju kemah.

Orihime dan Ishida yang melihatnya cuma tersenyum.

Sementara Rukia, pipinya yang memerah itu tak bisa lagi disembunyikan dari penglihatan Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum.

******************************

Mereka sedang berkemas, menyiapkan barang-barang untuk pulang.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang." kata Orihime sambil mengangkat tas ranselnya, diikuti oleh Ishida.

"Lho, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun dan Kuhiki-san kemana ?" Orihime menyadari kalau keduanya tidak ada.

Mata Ishida memandang kesana kemari. Lalu ia berjalan ke pinggir pantai, dugaannya mereka berdua sedang ada disana.

Benar. Ichigo dan Rukia sedang duduk di pinggir pantai, cuma berdua, dan Rukia terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Dan kelihatannya mereka mau melakukan sesuatu, saat kedua wajah itu mendekat.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun, Kichiki-san !! Nanti kalau ketinggalan kereta bagaimana ?" teriak Orihime, untuk kedua kalinya menginterupsi mereka.

Mereka berdua menoleh pada Orihime, dengan wajah agak sedikit kesal. Pada akhirnya mereka cuma tertawa menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Orihime dan Ishida.

******************************

"Masih sakit ?" tangan Ichigo bergerak menuju dahi Rukia.

"Tidak, sudah sembuh."

"Yang benar ?" Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya, dan menempelkan dahinya sendiri pada dahiRukia.

"Mau melakukannya lagi ?" Orihime tiba-tiba muncul dari balik bangku mereka dikereta.

"Enak saja." kata Rukia.

Ichigo sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Benar kan, aku sudah sembuh...." Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tertawa, meraih pelan tangan Rukia. Kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

+++++OWARI+++++

Nyahahhaaa......

Kazuka terlalu heboh yah.....

Udah de... review yang diharepin, semoga ada !!!!


End file.
